Episode 5: The Dark Side Strikes Back
by CometEJay00
Summary: (Sequel to Episode 4: Rise of a New Hope) After the Sith suffered a major defeat, they unleash their untold numbers across the galaxy as the Rebel Alliance is falling apart against threats new and old while they try to survive in these dark times that could push them to their sheer limits. AU/ Galen x Ahsoka, Barriss x OC, Mara x Luke, along with other couples as well. On Hold
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome back folks to the universe of Star Wars. I must warn you, we are dealing with a lot of Star Wars Lore this time around or more so than before. Like before this Story is loosely based on Empire Strikes Back from the original trilogy.

Also despite the fact that I have shown previous distaste for the Retcon of Barriss's character before in the final episode of the first story. Dark Side Barriss will appear in some form in this story. Enjoy and now let's start the show.

Prologue: Pacify Rebellion

A week has pass since the destruction of the Death Star and the Galaxy is in mix of relief and outrage. Star systems begin to rebel against the Sith but many others are scared of the Rebels' increasing influence in the Mid Rim and Outer Rim wanting the Sith King to crackdown on the Alliance's actions.

Within the main area of Coruscant where King Dakar is about to make a speech to the great people of the Sith Regime; he is on a balcony looking out seeing the massive crowds cheering for him along with his daughter on top of a airspeeder. "Folks, here is your king," Marley said on the speaker droid with the crowds welcoming their leaders with many star systems hearing the broadcast across all channel.

"My great people, something terrible has happened. You heard of the terrorists destroy the DS-1Battle Station, millions of men and women had been killed by these unruly rebels," the King said getting the crowd heated with angry at the alliance.

"I have good word that our military along with your new protector the Sith have found main base and we will deliver justice to these Rebel scum," Dakar said with the crowd cheering on.

Meanwhile on the Planet of Arbra with the Sith Fleet merely a day away, the Rebels have gotten a well deserved rest with the Outer Rim and Mid Rim beginning to gather support for the Rebel Alliance. Within the main training room Galen and Kyle are in a practice lightsaber duel with Barriss and her Padawan Mina is watching with Mara and Shaak Ti there as well.

Both humans are going at it with lightning speed with sliver and orange blades skirting the air in blurs of bright lights. Kyle gets the jump on Galen and knocks him down with his saber on his neck, "Looks like I win," Kyle helps Galen up.

"You're pretty good," Galen said.

"He's right, why didn't you become a Jedi officially?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I don't really have the time to become one; I'm just fine being an Alliance Agent," Kyle said.

"Okay Barriss, I want to challenge you to a duel," the redhead is pumped as the olive skinned woman agrees.

"Okay, this will be good practice," both women go onto the middle of the room with Mara going an Ataru stance with Barriss into her Soresu stance.

"Okay bookworm, let's see what you got," Mara draws her purple lightsaber with Barriss pearl white lightsaber with the weapons both on practice mode. Their duel begins with Ahsoka coming along the door seeing the two women fight seeing her Best friend Barriss perform an impressive display of Soresu defending against Mara's swift attacks.

"Barriss look how strong you are and look at me," she looks at her palms pulsing with Darkside energy compare to Barriss's strong light. She watches her friend skillful blocking Mara's swift strikes. Mara and Barriss test each other's Force Push trying to overpower one another but Mara gets knock back leaving Barriss to put her blade near her neck ending the duel.

"I must admit Bookworm, your pretty good in a fight," Barriss helps the Rouge Sith off the floor.

"It comes from experience," Barriss looks at the door to see her Togruta friend watching afar at the door. "Oh Ahsoka, good morning," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, do you want to fight?" she asked as Ahsoka draws out her green lightsaber and blue shoto with Barriss getting her own above her head.

"Sure," Barriss said as Shaak Ti and the other notice something odd about Ahsoka. Ahsoka leaps towards her friend with her clashing with Barriss's blade with her stance pretty strong holding off her friend's attacks.

Ahsoka tries to overcome her friend's powerful Soresu technique but only to be force back every time with Ahsoka getting more anger at her failed attempts. Ahsoka empowers herself trying to break through Barriss's defenses.

"I will beat you Barriss," she urges on unleashing vicious swinging blows knocking Barriss back a bit with the others worried about Ahsoka's constant use of the Dark Side powering her moves.

"Ahsoka stop now," Shaak Ti shouted as Ahsoka ignores her pressing on with the attacks with Barriss still steadfast with Barriss using Force Stasis freezing Ahsoka in place.

"Ahsoka, your eyes there turning yellow," Barriss noticed her eyes diming in color with tints of yellow.

Ahsoka is losing control as she stops herself by putting her lightsabers away. Her eyes return back to their pretty shade of blue. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Galen asked.

"Thank for your time Barriss, I'm going," Ahsoka acting cold as she leaves everyone behind making everyone especially Galen and Barriss worried. Ahsoka goes outside the room to feel ashamed about her actions, "What's happening to me. I felt like a killer."

Meanwhile later that day with Galen and Barriss along with her Padawan Mina inside the data center where they find the ancient Kaminoan master is reading some data pads. "Oh hello my young friends," she greeted.

"Kina Ha, good to see you again," Galen gives the old master a hug along with Barriss.

"I heard you became a Jedi Knight, you are becoming more like your father every day," she said.

"What brings you here Master Kina Ha?" Barriss asked.

"Well, I just came from a peace keeping mission on the planet of Bespin. A man named Lando wanted to give his aid to the Alliance," Kina Ha said.

"Hey Shana given her art work to him before," Mina said.

"Yes, he is quite the business man but quite the cautious man as well one who takes advantage of the situation," Kina Ha said.

"I wonder did you fight the Council before," Mina asked the ancient Jedi.

"Yes after what I did by cutting Mace's cheek and showing 'disrespect'. They wanted to seek me out and arrest me," Kina Ha said as the younger Jedi gasp at this.

"Really, the Jedi wanted to put you in Jail," Galen said.

"Yes, the Council wanted to arrest me themselves but as you see they failed," she said.

"How did it go down," Mina asked as Barriss and Galen wanted to know as well.

"Of course, I was on the Planet of Yavin 4 seeking peace and quiet but Mace and his merry band of jack boots disturbed on my little relaxation," Kina Ha remembers the dreadful event with sheer charity.

-Flashback Begins-

The Elder Jedi is on top of the temple looking over the landscape of the planet that once held the HQ of an Infamous Jedi gone Sith Lord Exar Kun. She relaxes her mind trying to drive her mind away from that dreadful war.

Then she feels uneasy, "So Mace. You and your gang of thugs have paid me a visit." Kina Ha turns her long neck around seeing Mace, Plo Koon, Aayla, Adi, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Eeth Koth behind her.

"Looks who's talking, how dare you strike a Council Member," Aayla said with a cold tone.

"So young, so naïve my Twi'lek friend but if you don't mind. I want to meditate now," Kina Ha said without paying the Jedi any mind hearing the turn on their lightsabers.

"We are here to arrest you for open sedition towards the Jedi Order and in the end the Republic," Mace points his lightsaber at her.

"You can't be serious, just because I disagree with your ever increasing warmongering ways," Kina Ha said making the Jedi Masters a bit unnerved by her mocking.

"There you go again, disrespecting us again," Adi said in protest.

"Well pardon me for not being a drone willing to follow your every whim. Also what about the Clone factory that was destroyed, should you be watching out for the main factories being attacked by Dooku's Dark Acolytes," Kina Ha said like she's talking to children.

"Enough talk, we are taking you. Force or otherwise," Mace said as all the Jedi prepare themselves for a fight with the elder Jedi having a smile on her face.

"Facing an old woman like this, I thought you Jedi were noble," Kina Ha draws out her dual blue paired lightsabers as she pumps energy into her blades with Plo Koon, Kit Fisto and Aayla rushing at her with lightsabers in hand. She swings both blades unleashing a massive burst of Force Wave blowing all the Jedi Masters off the temple back into the forest below.

"How can this rouge be so strong?" Eeth questioned as the Masters get themselves off the dirt for them to see a large chuck of temple flying towards them.

"Look out," Adi shouted as they all dodge the incoming debris for it slams into the ground causing a cloud of dust to cover the area.

"You got to be kidding me, did she just thrown part of a building at us," Aayla said as the elder Jedi Master enters through the dust with both duel lightsabers.

"This old woman will defend herself even if I take you all down a notch," Kina Ha runs away to along them to give chase.

"You can't run from us," Kit Fisto said as Kina begins to leap on top of tree branches.

"Not my plan at all," Kina Ha using her telekinesis ripping trees out of their roots and flinging at the Jedi. The Jedi squad is dodging the incoming broken trees with Plo getting hit in the head sending him fumbling onto the ground.

She crushes a few trees and starts launching them at high speed with Eeth and Mace chopping them down. She follows up with her lifting a massive tree lobbing towards the Eeth, Mace and Adi. All three uses Force Push breaking it in half with Kina Ha right behind it delivering a powerful kick from her long leg onto Adi's head launching her into a tree.

She engages both Eeth and Mace in a duel holding her own with the two masters launching fierce attacks and slashes. A combined lightsaber slash from Mace and Eeth knocks Kina backwards with them both and Kit Fisto joining in the fury.

Kina uses Force Grip stopping Eeth Koth in his tracks and flings him at Kit Fisto with her clashing blades with Mace. "Mace, I want to be left alone or suffer the consequences," Kina backs away with Mace and her exchanging blows.

"Not until you give yourself up," he said determined taking her in.

Kina Ha twists around Mace's strike and cuts him across his back leaving a bloody cut making the master wince. She breaches his defense and unleashing a powerful Force Push sending Mace flying through the forest.

"How dare you attack one of your own," Aayla, Adi and Plo close in on her for she leaps up onto the trees above.

"What are you talking about, you attack me first and I'm fighting in self defense," Kina lifts up a large stone along with others.

"Excuses, you will answer to your crime," Aayla said as Kina Ha leaps into the middle with her locking blades with both women. She jumps away dodging Plo's blade as she evades their strikes with ease while blocking their incoming attacks. Empowering herself with the Force she shoves back at Adi leaving behind bloody cuts on her legs and fires off several potent Force Pushes thrashing Aayla about until she slams into a stone wall.

She fights Plo alone with her weaving through his defenses leaving light cuts on his body. She jumps away for she telekinetically gathers ten large stones and tosses them at Plo one at a time. Plo uses Force Push knocking them away until she just send all five at them hitting him fast and hard leaving him seriously injured unable to fight.

Kit Fisto sends out a kick onto Kina's back knocking her down with Kina quickly countering by blocking his saber. Saesee Tiin heads in with blade in hand with Kina gathering Force energy into her left palm. She evades Kit Fisto's blade by roll over Saesee's back with the elder master unleashing Force Flash emitting bright lights from her palms causing both Council members to be blind.

With Saesee wide open for an attack, Kina disarms him by severing his blade arm and stabbing him in the chest giving him a near fatal wound. Fisto recovers and engages Kina in a swift bout of lightsaber dueling with the aquatic Jedi evading her strikes returning fast strong slashes.

They are nearby a lake and a large ancient temple with Aayla leaping at Kina from behind. Kina uses her speed avoids the strike making the Twi'lek crash into the Master as Kina uses a Force Wave blasting the two Jedi into lake. The ancient Jedi emits Force energy from her hands doing circular motions using a rare Force ability called Hydrokinesis controlling the water with her powers.

The water encases both Jedi in a sphere of water hover over the lake for the Kaminoan Master lets the sphere implode causing massive damage to both Aayla and Kit Fisto. Aayla is knocked out cold but Fisto is still standing as he creates a Force Orb out of the lake and fires it at Kina.

Kina dodges the incoming water sphere as she twist back while catching the orb with her telekinesis. She lands back onto the grass and launches the received Force Orb sending back towards Fisto taking the full hit recoiling into the dirt knocked out cold.

Only Mace, Adi and Eeth Koth remained able to fight back seeing their comrades badly wounded. "Mace, walk away; this is your final warning before I cut loose on you," Kina said.

"Eeth and Adi flank her," Mace ordered with the two masters going at high speed trying their best overcoming her. Kina empowers herself with the Force as she telekinetically grabs all four of the Jedi Lightsabers circling around her like moons orbiting a planet.

"No look out," Mace warned the others but it too late Kina has lightsabers hovering around her in rapid speed like a makeshift barrier of blades.

Kina submits to the Light Side empowering her body and rushing at the lightning speed towards two Jedi like a runaway comet. She was so fast they can't defend against this unconventional attack. She tackles them multiple times leaving behind deadly cuts across their bodies with each pass.

She stops for she leaps into the air and pounds the ground unleashing a powerful Force Wave shooting the two Jedi across the forest crashing into a temple exterior knocking them out. "Mace, give up and we'll forget this happened," Kina Ha tries to reason with him dropping the spare Lightsabers leaving her own as she leaps on top of a temple with Mace following after her.

"Your strength in the Light Side is very strong," Mace said as Kina Ha combines her paired lightsabers into saberstaff.

"Mace, I'll tell you a little secret about myself. Through the science of my people I was able to fight in the Jedi-Sith that took place in over 1000 years ago and destroy many Sith Cults throughout the ages before you were even born," Kina said as Mace is unshaken by this.

"So it is true, the Kaminoans did tell us about a few of their people being used for Deep Space research," Mace said as Kina points her blade at him.

"Don't speak of that event again; I was treated like an animal. My people can't give a flying damn about anything," Kina is upset but remains focused.

"It doesn't matter, I'm taken you in," Mace said as Kina goes in her Jar'Kai stance.

"Well I'm right here," she said as they appear like blurs with them both exchanges strikes and blows looking like a whirlwind of lights from afar. Mace kicks Kina in the chest with him thrusting his blade front as she parries it away backing off with both Mace and Kina unleashing Force Push trying to overpower one another.

The attacks implodes making both combatants fly backwards as Kina recovers first for she crouches and then leashing out a twisting of plasma blades heading for Master Windu. He gets back onto his feet defending against her fierce attacks for he forces her back following up with a powerful Force Wave sending Kina flying across the roof of the ancient temple.

Kina Ha digs her lightsabers into stone craving it until falling off the edge. She uses the Force lifting the section of large stone she cut and tossing it at Windu. Mace tries evading but it came too fast slamming into him knocking him off the building crashing onto the dirt below.

Kina appears above Mace's body with the lightsabers beside his neck in a scissor pattern. "You are beaten Mace, no need for more violence. We can make a deal," Kina Ha said trying to reason with the Jedi Master.

"I'm listening," Mace said as Kina helps him up.

"You don't pursuit me as long as I stay away from Republic Space," she said.

"Deal and if you come back, we will arrest you," Mace said sounding like a promise.

"Of course, but very unlikely; not much of a city girl myself," Kina Ha said as Mace gets back up leaving the Rouge Jedi leave getting his wounded comrades for she resumes her meditations on the edge of the lake.

-Flashback Ends-

The three are quite surprised by this, "Wow your over a thousand years old."

"Well technically I'm going to be 1,358 years old this coming standard month," Kina said.

"So you were involved in the Jedi-Sith War huh, no wonder why you held yourself against the Council," Barriss said.

"In those days, Lightsaber battles was a dally thing to the point on fighting in massive engagements hundreds of Sith and Jedi fighting at the time," Kina Ha remembering the bloodshed that taken place during those hundreds of years.

"How did it happen exactly?" Galen asked curious about her condition.

"Well, I was part of an experiment that was for sending off people to outer worlds outside the Galaxy. So they taken hundreds of people to be genetically modified with improved strength, durability and slowing down the aging process to a very slow pace, etc," she said.

"That's crazy," Mina said.

"I know, I can't believe sometimes," Kina Ha said. "The project was cancelled leaving us left behind in a society who saw us as useless in their perfect world," Kina Ha said as Barriss catches what she means by that.

"Kaminoans have a big superiority complex thinking their above everyone else. They very amoral in their culture, they kill their babies upon birth if they didn't fit their requirements," Barriss said as she saw one of these on a mission on Kamino in the Clone Wars making her shaken at the thought.

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"As silly as having different color eyes like the color green," Kina Ha said as Galen and Mina are dumbfounded by this.

"Seriously?" they both asked at the same time thinking this is crazy.

"I'm serious; luckily I escape from that watery hellhole when I development my Force powers," Kina Ha said as she begins to go. "Okay; my young friends. I should prepare to leave at once. I have to help Djinn on Dantooine," she said.

"Why, I want to know more stories of your time into the Jedi-Sith War," Mina said being very excitable.

"Of course but for another time, see you later," the elder Kaminoan goes off leaving an expression on the young teenage Jedi.

"She's so cool," Mina said as Barriss raises her eyebrows.

"Master Kina seems to know more than she let's on," Barriss thought.

Further in the day Galen goes into the hanger noticing Kyle with a pretty young woman for him to go towards them. "Oh Galen, I would like you to meet Jan Ors. My partners saved me for the 13th time," Kyle gets lightly jab in the stomach by the short petite human female.

"More like the 15th time, so you're the great Starkiller I keep hearing about. Not very impressive," Jan said.

"Well, I guess I can't impress them all," Galen feeling a bit meek as Jan laughs at his behavior.

"Gee I'm just pulling your leg. You're a big boost in morale around here," Jan said.

"Hey Kyle, how is the search for your father's killer?" Galen asked.

"I have a lead, a droid named 8t88. We are trying to track him down now," Jade said as the two Agents notice Tear coming this way for her to grab onto Galen's arm tenderly.

"Well Kyle, we should leave Galen with his groupie," Jan teased.

"Of course, he is a big hero now," Kyle and Jan go away leaving Galen to deal with this aquatic beauty wanting not to be alone with her.

"May, may you are looking quite good," she pressing her well endowed bust against his arm making the human blush for they feel very soft.

"Um… Thanks I think," Galen said as she blows in his ear making him jump away making the blue skinned female giggling at his meek behavior.

"You're so cute; I would love to take you off of Ahsoka if I wanted. Keyword if I wanted," she teased him.

"What do you want?" Galen said looking at this woman seeing the dress like robes that clutches to her curvy frame especially her very broad hips and busty chest. "Man, how does a tadpole become this," Galen tries to his mind on other things with Tear catching it.

"I want you to come to the training room and help me train with my lightsaber," she asked.

"I don't know," Galen wanted to decline it but Tear stops him making her bright purple eyes widen.

"Please, I don't bite," Tear pleading him as Galen can't resist any pretty face asking him for help.

"Fine," Tear latches onto his arm for them to head into the training room where Ahsoka is beating a punching bag keeping her distracted.

She soon sees Galen and Tear inside the training for envy bottles up in her heart, "What is Galen doing with her." Her eyes flash yellow but trying to calm herself down, "Ahsoka calm down. He's giving her a mock battle, nothing wrong with that."

She catches Tear winking at him as they finish their duel. "Or not," Ahsoka quits her workout heading over to them. "Hey there sweetheart," Ahsoka's voice sounds like bells to his ears.

"Hello Ahsoka, looking good there," Galen is checking her workout outfit consists of a white sport bra and formfitting blue shorts which hugs her womanly figure perfectly.

"Thanks," Ahsoka can see Galen is completely ignoring Tear for Ahsoka feels special.

"You feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah I was working off stress and later you can help work it off further in my bed tonight," Ahsoka said gliding her slender finger down the side Galen's chest craving his supple meat.

"I can't wait for it," he gives her a kiss on the lips and heads off leaving Ahsoka to confront with Tear.

"I know what you are doing, so back off," Ahsoka said as Tear laughs at this.

"Your jealous of me, well it's me of course that's a given," Tear said.

"I'm serious Tear," Ahsoka said.

"Look Ahsoka, how long have you been together for?" she asked.

"About a few weeks," Ahsoka said.

"What if your boyfriend has gotten bored with you and might look for fresh meat," she said.

"Galen likes me and I like him," Ahsoka said.

"I don't know, maybe its puppy love and he's just clinging to you just because you're hot. See you later Ahsoka, just some food for thought," Tear said as Ahsoka places her hand between her breasts feeling her heart beating against her chest.

"Galen," she whispered.

Meanwhile in the middle of the night, Jade is in his room along with his girlfriend Barriss waiting for them to go to bed.

"Babe, I got to admit. You are one hell of a woman able to kill a Sith Lord and a Fallen Jedi Master, quite the brains and a looker to boot; you are a damn good catch," Jade said as Barriss exits out of the bathroom.

"Sweet as always Jade; well what do you think of my nightgown?" she said as Jade is very impressive by this.

Barriss's gown forms around her thick curvaceous build especially her large 38D breasts, broad hips and curvy legs. Her shoulder length raven hair is in a ponytail draped over her chest and her olive skin goes well with her purple gown. "Looking sexy Barriss," he said as the Jedi blushes at his comment.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it," Barriss crawls on the bed on all fours with Jade staring at Barriss's big round rear for him to smack it helping the woman yelp. "Jade," she protested watching her ass rattles under her gown giving him quite the turn on.

"Not my fault you fill out that gown so well," Jade teased.

"Oh Jade," Barriss despite sounding annoyed she enjoys the attention he gives her as she climbs onto bed with her cuddling with him lying her head on his warm chest.

"Hey Barriss, is Ahsoka okay? I heard what happened," he asked as Barriss is disturbed by her best friend's behavior lately.

"I don't know, the Dark Side in her is growing from her fears and envy," Barriss said.

"She must be jealous of you and Galen for being Knight. Does she always talking about wanting to become a Jedi Master one day," he said rubbing through Barriss's smooth black hair.

"Ahsoka needs our help but won't listen to us. So stubborn," Barriss said feeling Jade's hand just above her rump lightly feeling her perfectly curved back watching to caress her smooth olive skin.

"Ahsoka's pretty tough. She might need to feel out herself before asking you guys for help," Jade comforts her as she gets closer to him feeling his warmth.

"I hope you are right," Barriss said as the night over takes their side of the planet for Barriss is within her dream for she appears within the Jedi Temple in her Jedi Outfit.

"Wait a minute, why am I in the temple. It's destroyed years ago," Barriss walks through the halls having a sense of nostalgic. "Despite the Jedi's Order bad shape back then, it still feels like home," Barriss always wondered what her parents were like and what made them leave her on that ship liner.

"Dad, mom; I wonder what are you like?" Barriss asked herself as her line of thought is broke by a duel in the halls of the Temple. She rushes over to see Anakin Skywalker, her old comrade fighting a young Mirialan woman with dual red lightsabers.

"A Sith in the temple, I don't remember this," Barriss goes for a closer look with Anakin looking quite angry at this woman. Barriss turns around looking at the woman having to gasp at the scene of her, "That's me. I certainly don't remember this."

Her younger self is wielding Ventress's lightsabers having a crazed look in her eyes with her blue eyes tinted with yellow showing signs of the Dark Side. "Barriss, how could you betray Ahsoka and everyone," Anakin said not pleasured with Barriss's behavior.

"I've learned that 'trust' is overrated. The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is violence," Barriss said as Anakin and older Barriss can sense the Dark Side boiling from her body.

"You fucking Hypocrite, you killed innocent civilian workers who have nothing to do with this and framing Ahsoka. I'm taking you in traitor," Anakin's voice was like icy daggers cutting into the older Barriss's heart looking on seeing herself being a monster trying to justify her violent actions.

"No, this isn't me. This isn't me," Barriss is heartbroken by her younger self fallen from grace and becoming psychopath bend on destroying the order she loves despite their flaws.

Anakin and younger Barriss begin to duel in the temple halls with the Jedi Knight Barriss pulls up her hood wielding her pearl white lightsaber. She follows them seeing the younger Barriss exit out of the window with Anakin following after her.

Barriss looks out the window seeing how powerful Dark Barriss is knocking out Anakin onto the temple gardens. Barriss is unfounded by this with Anakin finally beating her with looking over to her right seeing Dark Barriss being unnerved by her presence, "What the hell are you?"

"I'm you of course," Dark Barriss having a nasty grin on her face which disturbs the Real Barriss.

"No you're not," Barriss said as Dark Barriss draws out twin red lightsabers.

"I know you have displeasures over the Jedi Order and disagree with their choices," D. B. said.

"I don't always agree with the Council but that's no excuse for killing innocent people who have nothing to do with your wicked deeds," Barriss said.

"But Barriss if you chose differently, you could become just like me. A vicious monster," Dark Barriss said with a hiss.

"No, I would never betray my friends, the order or from the Light, Never!" Barriss declared strongly as the whole temple is covered in darkness as Barriss is beginning to sink into the floor getting crushed by her surroundings.

Barriss suddenly wakes up from her slumber escaping her nightmare feeling relief. "Damn it, what a nightmare," she said as she can feels someone's breathe on her forehead. "Jade, stop playing with me," Barriss looks over to her boyfriend who has fallen sleep.

"Hello Barriss," strangely Barriss's own voice is talking to her as she looks forward recoiling back seeing a mere replica of her staring back at her on all four over her staring face to face.

"No, this has to be a dream right," Barriss said as the Dark lookalike utters a big laugh sounding almost demonic with her red eyes has shown her deep commitment to the Dark Side.

"They say you're the smart one of the three," she said.

"I'll never like you, never," Barriss said.

"Will see about that," Dark Barriss as the Real Barriss urges Jade to wake up.

"Jade, there is a clone of me in the bed," Barriss turns to him as he groans in his sleep.

"Two olive beauties must be my birthday wish," Jade moaned as Barriss slaps him on the belly.

"No time for jokes, there is another me above me," Barriss finally got Jade looking at her.

"Barriss, I think you are having a bad dream," Jade said as Barriss looks back up seeing nothing by the ceiling with her dark clone gone.

"That can't be a dream; I can sense her through the Force. What the hell is going on here," Barriss is beyond confused at this point as a ghostly woman looks out from the treetops sensing the dark presence.

"It's one of her minions; the time is near of her return," the ghostly female said.

"I must pass on my power to someone worthy of them," the woman fades from into the night in a flash of light.

Meanwhile within the massive 200 ships made up the Royal Sith fleet heading for the Rebel planet with Ventress aka Dark Lady of the Sith Darth Vindicaa and Luke aka Darth Vader are onboard the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer (19,000 meters long) looking at the broadcast on the holo vid of the King giving a speech in the main command center.

"For the sake of Security, we will reshape our government and the domination. The Royal Knights has been disbanded for the formation of the Royal Sith Guard who will become our military commanders who will lead our troops into victory against the Jedi and Rebel threat," the king said.

"Looks like the Master is playing politics," Luke said.

"Well that's the kind of talking that got me Marley," Ventress said as Luke feels like vomiting at the mere thought.

"Don't mention that again," Luke said as he wonders about something. "Hey Lady Vindicaa, what happened with my parents," he asked as Ventress doesn't want to touch that subject.

"Look as my husband has told you, they died in service of the domination and has given you to him to serve the Sith protecting the galaxy against the corrupt Jedi and their allies," she said as he buys the lie as Kendra appears beside him.

"Lord Vader, my blade is at your command," Kendra said as over 100 Sith Acolytes and Sabers are at the ready within several ships.

"The Rebellion is about to end soon," Ventress said as the ships enter into Hyperspace going towards the planet Arbra.

Back in the rebel base, Ahsoka and Galen are enjoying each other's company with on Ahsoka's bed half naked lustfully exchanging saliva. With Galen on top and Ahsoka on the bottom as Ahsoka is caressing his chest seeing his lean body only in blue boxers makes her mouth water.

"Now this is how to work off stress," Ahsoka releases their lip lock and resumes to licks his chest desiring the taste of his peach colored flesh.

He grips her long fleshy head tails stroking them gently making the Togruta woman's heart pounding against her chest. Galen thought Ahsoka sexy in her white sport bra she worn before and white panties showing off her beautiful hourglass figure.

They switch positions as her human mate slips his hands on her round ample butt enjoying caressing her orange buns. "You like playing with my ass do you?" she asked as he gives her a quick slap letting it bounce in his grasp.

"Yep," he said bluntly feverishly fondling her bottom as Ahsoka resumes nipping on his right nipple making her mate yelp to her biting driven by the sexual pleasure of her love nipping.

The couple hug tighter with Ahsoka can feel Galen's member against her soft belly. Galen is always like Ahsoka's slender waist rubbing against it generating friction causing him to assault her ass even further. "Oh Galen," Ahsoka is getting wet and bother by Galen's clothed penis rubbing her belly.

Ahsoka stops sucking his nipple and plants his kiss on his lips with their tongue lashing out trying to gain control of one another. The constant friction between as her mate is about to pop switching from her butt to her 36C breasts perky and full in shape looking wonderful on her figure.

They both were about to experience a climax for the rubbing on her belly and the fondling of her breasts were too much making her mind hazy with sheer pleasure. She stops her French kissing and bites into his neck trying to avoid major blood vessels.

Her fangs piercing into his flesh causes Galen to experience a mix of pain and pleasure; his member yields by relishing itself making quite on mess on underwear. Her boyfriend's blood made her body go into overdrive causing her to orgasm making her dripping wet down her legs.

The two lovers are on their backs worn out and their hearts beating fast. "That was really good," Ahsoka licking her lips having bit of his blood adoring its taste.

"Ditto," he said seeing her orange skin glow against the dark background of the room. "You bitten into my neck," Galen said thought it felt pretty good despite the pain.

"You seemed to enjoy it," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Indeed," he said as Ahsoka has something bothering her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Galen; am I boring you?" she asked in a meek tone with him.

"Of course not, why did you say that?" he asked.

"Well you and Tear," she said.

"Oh I'll admit, he's a pretty good catch but," he grabs her hands and grips them tightly. "I gotten even bigger catch," he kisses her on the lips for she hugs him tight.

"Good to hear, can you stay in with me for the night?" she asked.

"Yeah but I got change and put on a new clean pair, I'll be back," he said as they put on his messy clothings and go grab his PJs.

"She's wrong, I and Galen will be together and I conquer myself," she thought going to change her underwear and into PJs.

Meanwhile later in the main command room Mon Mothma and the other Rebel Leaders are being called in by Shaak Ti and the others. "What is it Master Jedi," Mon Mothma asked as Shaak Ti, Rin, and Yen are present showing the holo map with Cody beside them.

"Madam, we have massive amounts of ships coming out of Hyperspace. It was only a matter of time before they strike back," Cody said.

"Mon Mothma, you and the Adversity Board must come to the transports, we'll escort you," Shaak Ti said as everyone is being escorted by the Masters with the Sith Fleet appearing out of Hyperspace seeing only a small fleet of rebel ships guarding the planet.

"Too bad, open fire; smash through their defenses," Luke orders them with the mass of ships shoot their turbolasers tearing through the small rebel fleet destroying about 80% of the ships seeing them falling back into the surface.

"Prepare the ships, we need to capture the Rebel Leader along with her advisors," Luke said as he and Ventress along with Kendra go into a drop ship as swarms of transports and drop ships descend through the atmosphere with Vulture fighters and TIE Scimitars blasting the structures of the Rebel base blowing them to ruin.

The drop ships land their payloads with tanks, walkers and troops with Rebel forces try to hold them off along with pods crashing from the sky into buildings.

Galen, Ahsoka and Made are inside the hallway with a few pods impacting inside the hall popping out Viper troopers armed with Slugthrower automatic rifles. "The Jedi and the Traitor kill them," the Vipers open fire with the three emitting their lightsabers blocking the incoming slugs.

"Shit," Made cursed with her taking out her blaster pistol shooting them in the head in quick succession. "We got to get out of here," they go into the hanger area where the droids and Viper troopers along with Sith Acolytes appear.

About five Sith rush themselves at the three for them to engage in Lightsaber duels. Made blocks swift strikes as she kicks a young Sith in the head making him stutter thrusting her blade into his chest and using her blaster holding off the two Sith.

She throws her blaster over their heads as she evades their slashes and deflecting their fast pace swings. Made uses Force Push knocking a Sith Acolyte into an X Wing as she fries him alive with Force Lightning killing him easily. The last Sith is about to stab her in the back but she telekinetically controls her Blaster pistol shooting the acolyte in the back of the head.

Galen and Ahsoka are holding off five Sith Acolytes at once with Ahsoka chopping off the first Sith's leg and stabbing him in the chest putting him down. Galen ducks under a blade swing and hacking his blade arm as he Force Pushes him into a wall hearing him breaking his spine from impact.

Ahsoka quickly dodges the Sith Acolyte's blade slashes as she bats his blade away swiftly slashes at the young Sith killing him. The Togruta leaps on top of the Sith's head wrapping her legs around his neck snapping as she jumps off the dead body.

Both Ahsoka and Galen uses a combined Force Push knocking the last Sith Acolyte into a wall for them tossing their Sabers slicing up the Sith's arms. With the Sith Acolytes dead as Barriss and Kyle enter into the battle taking down many droids and troopers before reaching them.

"This is insane with the Sith raining down like dead flies," Kyle said wielding his orange lightsaber deflecting back a blaster bolt hitting back at a Viper for them all to sense a powerful presence.

"So the legendary Starkiller has grace us with his presence, I'm so humbled," Ventress mockingly bows her head.

"Ventress, holy shit you got old," Ahsoka said as Ventress is not like her younger self in the Clone Wars but is now about in her early 40s wielding her infamous curved lightsabers she used during the Clone Wars.

"Yes but I gotten stronger and more powerful," Ventress uses Force Grip and Choke on all five force users at the same time with relative ease. "Oh by the way, the name is Darth Vindicaa: Dark Lady of the Sith," Ventress shoves them across the hanger.

"My queen, I and Kendra are in pursuit of the Rebel leaders but we face resistance," Luke said on the radio as Ventress dodges a swing from Kyle and blade locks with Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Keep pressure on them," Ventress Force Grips Ahsoka and flings her across the hanger like a ragdoll for she shoves Barriss away with a powerful blow. Barriss is holding into a defensive position but Ventress fierce slashes are pounding away at her defenses.

Barriss backs away for she unleashes a barrage of Force Pushes with Ventress using Force Speed to evading the constant volley. In a split second Ventress uses a Force Deflection knocking back the telekinetic attack at Barriss slamming her and sending her flying into a Y-Wing hurting her back.

"That's what you get for getting the jump on me years ago, Barriss," Ventress blocks a strike from her former acolyte Mara. "Mara, I'm disappointed. You seem to have downgrade in your taste," Ventress taunted.

"Shut up, witch, you ruined my life," Mara back flips behind Ventress Force Pushing her into a wall pummeling her with a wave of fast kicks and slashes. Ventress is clashing with her blade as Mara kicks Ventress in the knee and slashes at her.

"I wasn't the one fell for our tricks," Ventress said evades her strikes and kicks Mara in the stomach leaving shallow cuts on her arm and thighs then using both Force Push and Force Lightning. Mara bounces across the metal floor crashing into a pile of crates with Galen and Kyle throwing bolts of lightning at Ventress.

She puts up her lightsabers taken in the electricity and lobs it back with both fighters ducking under the attack returning blows with the Sith Queen. Ahsoka and Barriss try flanking her throwing double Force Push launching her into a wall as the base is getting littered with enemy troop pods.

Jade is running through the hallway trying to hold off the enemy while the leadership gets off the planet. "Shaak Ti, how long until the fleet gets here?" he asked for a group of B1 MK 2 battle droids appears firing on his position.

"The fleet will come within a few minutes but they will appear on the other side of the planet," she said as she along with Rin and Yen protecting the Alliance leaders.

"Oh great," Jade is wielding a DH-17 Blaster Rifle shooting multiple shots taking down several droids with a B1 lobbing a thermal grenade at him. He rolls away from the blast shooting the last droid in the head.

He goes up into another warehouse area where Rebel troopers are holding off droids and Vipers where Captain Rex, Major Bella and Commander Wedge are firing at the Royal forces. "Hey Jade, help us out," Rex said grabbing a chain gun cutting through hordes of enemies.

Belle has a multishot grenade launcher lobbing tons of explosions onto the enemy seeing scrap metal and body parts being fling around. Jade notices the Mon Mothma and the others are behind them, "Get out of here now. We got this."

They head out as the troops begin to hold the enemy back as the Rebel Fleet appears out of hyperspace consists of 50 Dauntless-class heavy cruisers (1200m long), 20 MC80 Home One Cruisers (1500m long), 5 Hammerhead Class Star Defenders (3200m long) and one massive Mandator III-Class Star Dreadnought (12,000m long).

"Mon Mothma, we are within range. We are preparing for your arrival," the captain said on the radio.

"Good, hold off the fleet until everyone on the planet is evacuated," she said as Shaak Ti can feel two Sith approaching their position.

"We need to keep going now," Shaak Ti urged as everyone rush down the hallway with Luke and Kendra heading for their targets.

"Ventress, we are in pursuit of the targets," Luke said to Asajj on the comlink.

"Good, my job here is done," Asajj leaps out the hanger doors and lands on a droid fighter for her to fly off leaving the Jedi confused.

"Why did she leave all of a sudden?" Ahsoka pondered as Galen can feel a powerful force user similar to the one who tried to kill him on the Death Star.

"Yeah, Shaak Ti and the others have Sith tracking them down," Galen said as the hanger is cleared with ships leaving as they speak.

"Shaak Ti and the others can handle it. We need to get off world, the royals will overwhelm us soon," Kyle said as Galen is still worried.

"You guys go on ahead, I hitch a ride with the others," Galen goes off with the others getting into shuttles with the anti air defenses covering them.

The troops along with the leaders and Jedi are in the main hanger where ships are held. "Okay, everyone get inside," Rex and Bella help Mon Mothma and the others into the Nu-Attack shuttle with the Sith right behind them.

"We need to leave now," Jade and his crew enter into the Topaz preparing to leave along with the others with Kendra and Luke appearing.

"Kendra; watch the area for any foes," Luke said.

"Yes Lord Vader," Kendra heads off with Shaak TI, Rin and Yen blocking off Luke's path to the shuttles.

"We'll handle this," Shaak Ti and the other two Jedi Masters ignite their lightsaber.

"Good Luck," Mon Mothma gives them her thanks for them to leave out of the hanger with Luke lobbing a Force Push towards the shuttle but Rin uses Force Deflection sending it right back at him. Luke leaps away from the attack as he pulls out his red lightsaber as his power is making the three quite unnerved.

"Are you kidding me, this power? What is he?" Yen said as Shaak Ti something about this young man for Rin and Yen to launch them at him.

Luke dodges Rin and swings his blade at Yen severing his arms with a single stroke. He kicks him down on his back and shoves his blade into Yen's head with blood bursting onto Luke's armored suit.

"That's crazy," Rin and Shaak Ti engages Luke but he easily deflects their attacks with Rin sending rapid fire Force Pushes with Luke evading her barrages. He gets close as Rin tries to exchanges blows but Luke easily knocks out her lightsaber out of her hand and dash right through her.

"Rin, no," Shaak Ti said as Rin's head rolls off her body as her body flops onto the ground. "Damn it," she cursed.

"So now that I have taken out the trash. I now get to kill a former Council Member for exchange for losing my targets," Luke draws his weapon as Shaak Ti can sense his power which is on par with Galen or even greater than that.

"Sith scum, I will not go down so easily," Shaak Ti lifts several objects off the floor and throws them at the Sith. He bats them away with the Force as Shaak Ti leaps and slams her blade onto the floor unleashing Force Wave blowing Luke away.

Shaak Ti swiftly launches precise strikes but Luke's armor defends against her attacks protecting him. Luke and Shaak Ti clashes blades but Luke's strong blows is knocking back the master's strikes.

"What is your name Sith?" Shaak Ti demanded.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and my father Anakin Skywalker was a hero who fought people like you long ago," Luke said as they go into a blade lock with Shaak Ti now knowing the truth.

"You have been tricked, your father is a Jedi not a Sith," Shaak Ti backs away and blows Luke away with a Force Wave for she lifts a couple of X-Wings and tossing them at the young Sith.

"Don't try and fool me Jedi," Luke blasts the fighters apart with a potent Force lightning with Shaak Ti using the Force to animate the plants outside the hanger doors for them creeping inside.

Shaak Ti dodges an incoming saber throw as she lands on top of a large plant for it moves further away from the young Sith. "What a waste, your power could be used for something more productive," she begins wielding large tree roots and vines letting them leash out at Luke bashing into him knocking him into a corner.

Galen rushes through the hallways trying to reach the masters with a mysterious woman watches him feeling compassionate within the young Jedi. "He could be the one I can pass on my power to," the woman thought for she disappears in a ghostly wisp.

Galen finally reaches the hanger seeing Shaak Ti handling the Sith encasing him into thick layers of bark trying to cough him out. Luke's blue eyes turn yellow for his body is empowered by Dark Side with Galen and Shaak Ti watching. Beams of red energy pierce out of the cocoon with Shaak Ti being surprised by this.

Soon a massive explosion bursts from the shell engulfing the entire hanger killing off Shaak Ti's Force controlled plants. "Shaak Ti!" Galen shouted as Luke's body is covered in red energy.

"I will never betray my master, now die," Luke unleashes a overwhelmingly powerful Force Blast with raw red dark side energy focused into a beam heading at top speed towards Shaak Ti. She tries holding it back with a Force Wave but it wasn't enough for Luke's attack punches through and blows off Shaak Ti's right arm.

Her lightsaber flies across the hanger for Galen heads for her but Luke beats him to the punch and stabs his lightsaber into her chest. "Shaak Ti," Galen shouted as she looks at him with a smile on her face.

Luke flings her through the hanger with Galen heading for her. "Galen, sorry I can't make it through this one," she said as her eyes feel very heavy with blood drenching her body and the floor around them.

"Shaak Ti, I can get you to Barriss. She can save you," Galen begged as Shaak Ti coughs up blood onto Galen's robes.

"I doubt it, I'm dying and I'll be with Kento and the others within the Netherworld of the Force," Shaak Ti said not having much time left.

"I still need you," he said as Shaak Ti caresses his face for she gives him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"You don't need me anymore; the Jedi has a new generation to watch over its development, it's in good hands. See you on the other side," Shaak Ti given her last breath and her eyes loses the light of life with the great Jedi Master being no more.

"How cute, what a pitiful excuse for a Jedi," Luke said as Galen summons Shaak Ti's lightsaber for Galen now wields Sliver and Blue blades.

"That was a big mistake," Galen said as he sense this Sith was the one who tried to kill him on the Death Star.

"Your friends are not here to save you now," Luke and Galen rush at each other preparing to fight to the death.

Meanwhile in space, most of the people are already got off the planet as Jade is in the hanger getting the news. "Galen hasn't check in yet," Ahsoka said to Jade on the radio.

"Really," he said.

"Yes, he's back on the planet wanting to help Shaak Ti and the others. You can pick him back up please," Ahsoka pleaded.

"Sure thing, he saved our asses and we'll return the favor. Violet and Zeta, we are going back down," Jade said on his comlink.

"You got it," Violet and Zeta enter into his Topaz for them to exit out the hanger and back towards the captured rebel complex.

Back with the fight Galen and Luke are like blurs from a distance with them swinging the blades and trying to counter attack not giving either one an edge. They clash their blades with both combatants trying to overpower one another.

Both fire Force based attacks with Galen using Force Lightning while Luke uses Force Blast with the two attacks colliding with each other. Luke's attack easily overpowers Galen's lightning slamming into his chest launching him across the floor.

Luke leaps towards Galen with him sliding between the Sith's legs and bounce upward slashing his back but his armor took most of the damage. Luke and Galen cross blades with Luke pounding away at Galen's dual blades with him knocking out Shaak Ti's blade out of his hand cutting it in half in the process.

Galen's application of Shien matching against Luke's strong Djem So blows is costing him big with Galen being knocked back with each strike. Luke got a precise slash destroying Galen's lightsaber with the Jedi resorting to his Force Powers flinging Force Pushes and bolts of lightning.

"So this is the great Starkiller, what a big disappointment," Luke Force Grips several items and lobs them across the room. Galen tries dodging the incoming objects but gets hit several times flopping across the ground.

Luke jumps forward and stomping his metal boot onto Galen's stomach following up with a lightsaber blade in the torso right through his heart. "All things must come to an end," Luke tosses him hard against a metal wall severely wounding him.

Viper troopers come into the room securing it, "Lord Vader. What are your orders?"

"Put this Jedi out of his mercy, I need to secure the other areas," Luke leaves Galen behind with the soldiers approaching the near fatally wounded Jedi raising their rifles at him.

Topaz enters into the hanger firing its main guns killing the troopers. The ship hovers above the floor with the hatch opening up with Jade and Zeta coming out seeing Galen bleeding badly. "Oh shit, this is bad. Hope Barriss can fix him up," Jade and Jade drags him onto the ship heading back for the main ship.

The Barriss clone looks at the ship on top of a tree sensing unusual but familiar power. "The Master will not be pleased that she has returned," the clone goes up and disappears through the forest.

Meanwhile Galen is surrounded in darkness as he has a hole in his chest floating in the sea of blackness. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he feels weaker by the second.

"Your soul is fading away, you are dying," a woman's voice echoed through the abyss.

"So this is how it ends huh?" Galen said as something crosses his mind. "Are you some kind of angel ready to take me away?" he asked.

"No," the woman appears before him looking snow white skin, bright green eyes, very long teal colored hair and standing over 6'10 tall wearing a light beige gown. Galen thought she had the beauty of angel that's for sure. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Daughter and I'm here to help you," she said as Galen's eyes widen at the mention of the name.

"Wait a minute, you're the woman who saved Ahsoka's life," Galen remember Ahsoka telling him about her time on the planet Mortis during the Clone Wars.

"Yes but I'm now just a Force Spirit now. And I been watching you and your deeds you have done," Daughter said.

"Yeah, I did some good before you know dying," Galen said. "Anyway, who was that guy?" he asked.

"Skywalker's son, Luke has been turned to the Dark Side and now serves the King," Daughter said.

"Really, this is pretty bad," Galen said.

"Galen, can you hear that?" Daughter said as they both hear shouting and screams with a two women. "It's your friends trying to bring you back," she said.

"Yeah, Ahsoka and Barriss are having a fit with me being dead and all," Galen said.

"Your time to die is not yet come," Daughter said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she presses her hand on the hole in his chest emitting a bright light casting Force Heal closing up the wound.

"I will merge my spirit with your soul, not only I can breathe life into you but you'll get new powers to help you fight the forces of the Dark Side," Daughter said reaching out with her hand.

"Alright," Galen grabs onto the woman's hand for his body is engulf in light as everything feels so warm.

In the real world, everyone is inside the medical bay where Barriss is trying to revive Galen using her Force Heal. "Barriss, come on you got to save him," Ahsoka begging her as Barriss is under great stress.

"Ahsoka, shut up. Your yelling isn't helping anything," Barriss and the others notices Galen's body is glowing bright with the Light Side of the Force with his bare chest has no hole anymore. Barriss check his vitals which were near flat lining are now back to normal, "That's impossible he was dying." Barriss now is very relieved.

Galen stops emitting light and now has glowing blue lines along his chest for he opens his eyes with his eyes have a bit white within the brown. "Oh Galen, your okay," Ahsoka said hugging him as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey Galen, you got us worried for a second," Jade said as Barriss, Ahsoka and Jade's Crew are in the bay.

"Yeah, I'm alive," Galen said as Barriss is still in disbelieved by this.

"You had a hole in your heart I can't fix and yet it just disappeared, what happened down there?" Barriss asked.

"Well I got a little bit of help from a guardian angel," Galen said.

"Guardian angel, that's cute," Daughter's voice is in his head.

"What the hell?" Galen asked.

"I'm anchored to your soul and now I'm here in your mind," Daughter said.

"So what now?" he asked.

"You and allies must face the coming storm or you'll be wiped out," Daughter said as everyone jumps to Hyperspace leaving Arbra behind along with many dead Rebels and Jedi in the process.

The King is about to finish his speech, "We will now reorganization into a new government to counter the enemies of the state and the people we protect. We will transform into the Royal Sith Empire and this is for a safe and secured civilization."

The crowds cheered for their King along with many people around the galaxy watching from their holo vids as they were deeper into complete Fascism. "Father, what are your orders?" Marley asked.

"You need to head for the ships and start seeking every planet in the Mid Rim and Outer Rim destroy every rebel base you can find and capture any Rebel leaders or Jedi if needed," Dakar said.

"Of course, father," Marley goes off onto the lift with Dakar goes into his personal studies with a smile on his face.

"It's just beginning," he thought with his fleets searching through Alliance space.

Meanwhile on the old Sith world of Dromund Kaas where a massive temple is towering over the barren forests filled with the Dark Side of the Force poisoning the atmosphere with Rakghouls littering the entire area.

Within this once great temple a single man is sitting in his chair browsing though ancient Sith secrets for him to get a call from the Barriss Clone. "This is Eve; I'm here to report that the Rebel base has fallen," Eve said appearing as a hologram in front of her master.

"Good to hear but what about a Jedi woman I can use," he said.

"Barriss Offee is too strong in the Light Side to be turned but I am working on another young Jedi who can be of use to us," Eve said.

"Good keep me posted," the man said.

"Of course Master Jerec," Eve cuts off the feed as the tall Miraluka male researches his work with one of his dark followers with blond hair and cold eyes approaches him from behind.

"Master, our mistress awaits you," the woman said bowing her head.

"Thank you Sariss," Jerec heads for the central chamber where a large crystal is housed in the middle of the room with it pulsing with dark side energy. "My mistress," he bows before her as a pair of glowing red eyes appears on the crystal.

"Jerec, what is the process on finding the Force Nexus we desire," she said.

"Not yet but with the death of Morgan Katarn. I do have a lead on who can give us the information. A Jedi master who knows how to get the data we need," Jerec said.

"Good and I also sense her coming back. Daughter has picked her champion," the spirit said.

"One of the Ones has returned. Can she ruin our plans?" he asked.

"No, without her brother and father she can't go against me alone. She nearly died when she sealed me away the last time," the female voice said.

"It doesn't matter once we find the Force Nexus we seek. Then I can revive you and wipe out the Sith and Jedi once and for all," Jerec said.

"Of course, I will be the goddess that will protect the galaxy and you will be my steward as your reward for your service," she said.

"Of course Mother," Jerec heads off with Mother has a devilish smile on the surface of the crystal.

"Once I end the conflict between the Jedi and Sith the people will beg for me to protect them and bring in a new age where I will rule the Galaxy and beyond forever," Mother gives a big laugh as her Dark Side energy slowly warping the area around her with dark times of the Rebellion has only just begun.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: Rising Tensions

It's been 3 months since the Battle of Arbra as the Rebels have been on the run from the new reformed Sith Empire. Many Alliance allied worlds are destroy or captured punish by the remerging Sith Order under the new name the Royal Sith Guard or RSG killing and torturing Jedi and rebel leaders as they rip through Alliance controlled space. Just recently Jade's crew is shipping supplies to Dantooine just narrowly escaping the Sith Fleet.

Violet is in the Dauntless's hanger bay where they have a shipment of Bacta on a gravity fort lift. "Hey Zeta, help me out with this," Violet asked as the big Baraka gets onto the lift driving the tanks of the blue miracle gel into a transport shuttle.

"That was a close call," Zeta said just remembering the vicious battle they escape from.

"I know, we had all the momentum and now it's gone, we are now on the defensive now," Violet said as their cruiser reaches the orbit of Dantooine seeing a small ship approaching the Dauntless.

"Where is Galen?" Zeta asked not seeing the young Jedi around here lately.

"Well, ever since he bonded with that woman named Daughter. He went to Rher Var learning how to use his new powers when he merged with Daughter, some spirit journey," she said.

Meanwhile on the planet of Rhen Var within the snow covered ruins of the old Jedi Citadel. Galen is living inside this old safe haven by himself along with Daughter helping him develops his Force Powers. He's clad in a heavy winter coat, goggles, boots and a black bodysuit underneath it keeping him warm.

Galen ponders about the time before he left when Ahsoka wouldn't talk to him at all. "Ahsoka, what's wrong with you," he dives into his memoires remembering the time before he left on his spiritual journey.

He remembers Ahsoka being very quiet then and keeping to herself with the Dark Side still blackening her heart. The feeling of powerlessness was strong back then and it still lingers within him, "Ahsoka, I hope the others can help you," he said as he focuses on his training.

Galen is meditating on his new lightsaber forming it around a powerful Solari crystal he found within the ancient ruins. He completes his new lightsaber for Galen activates it with a bright orange blade jetting out of the hilt. "You are doing quite well with your skills," Daughter said in his head.

"Yeah; I found this little crystal in one of the tombs on the far side of the valley," Galen said puts his lightsaber on his belt sitting down on a stone chair.

'There is so much knowledge on this world yet swallowed up by the sands of time or snow in this case," Daughter said. "I want you to resume your training in Force Light," Daughter sees the young man getting off the chair with his eyes shining bright with the Light Side of the Force.

"Remember using Force Light is using the Light Side itself as a weapon against the darkness. A Jedi or fellow lightsiders ultimate tool; you can use it offensively against Sith or other people under the Dark Side," she said as Galen gathers white light into his palms and fires series of light energy bolts slamming into broken pillars blasting them apart with potent force.

"Also it can be used for defensive purposes as well. Try infusing Force Light into Force Barrier," Daughter said as Galen summons a sphere of energy around him shrouded with bright white energy. "It's strengthening your defensive powers as well," she said.

"That seems pretty good. Daughter we should check out that ruin on the far side of the valley," Galen gets himself ready to look for more Jedi Artifacts.

"Okay remember to use Force Protection to shield from the harsh climate," Daughter instructs for Gale exits the comfort of his makeshift home and out into the snowy landscape of Rhen Var.

Back on Dantooine within the old Jedi Enclave where it's a secret area for training Jedi holding about over 150 Jedi filled Padawans, Knights and Masters that run the building. The Jedi's secret holdouts are being destroyed one by one by the Sith leaving few survivors as Ahsoka is in the training room practicing her Force Powers.

"I have to get stronger," Ahsoka is using Force Push on a practice dummy slamming it with vicious blows. Then Shana appears within the training room just wearing simple blue dress with her favorite black blindfold covering her eye sockets.

"Ahsoka?" the Miraluka can see through the Force that Ahsoka's Dark Side is pulsing like crazy like a supernova within the blackness of space. She notices Ahsoka using Force Crush to destroy the doll with her Dark Side pulsing strong, "Ahsoka control yourself."

Ahsoka hears the reserved young woman for she calms down, "Shana. What are you doing here, where Neil?"

"He's in a lightsaber instruction with Master Serra Keto; she helped me with my Makashi. I'm wondering if you can help me practice," Shana draws out her beautiful glassed lightsaber emitting a yellow blade.

"Sure," Ahsoka pulls out her dual blades feeling arrogant. "Shana is not like Barriss. I should be able to overpower her," Ahsoka leaps at Shana with the Miraluka side steps away from Ahsoka easily dodging her.

With Force Sight Shana can easily predict Ahsoka's movements crossing blades with Ahsoka seeing her enter into a vicious attack pattern. Shana weaves through the attacks as she swings her blade at Ahsoka's with them clashing blades. Shana takes off her blade making Ahsoka slip up with Shana following up with a Force Push knocking Ahsoka back a bit.

With Ahsoka off balance Shana knocks her blades out of her hands and put her blade on her neck. "I win the match," she said being proud of herself with Ahsoka feeling her pride has been hurt a bit.

"I can't believe she beaten me." Ahsoka summons her lightsabers back into her hands placing them back on her belt.

"Ahsoka, you should get some practice. Serra Koto would help you with that," Shana said as Ahsoka thought it wouldn't hurt. She tags along with Shana heading through the ancient halls of the enclave, "This place is so old."

"This place used to be a great Jedi school thousands of years ago but the Sith destroyed many years ago," she said as they see the building still bear the scars of the distant past as they head for the training room with Ahsoka looking at her palms.

"Galen, you will not be the only one getting stronger," she thought for them both head off going into the training room seeing the Lightsaber instructor Jedi Master Serra Keto instructing a class seeing Mara Jade donning a traditional female Jedi garbs. "Mara, where are you in Jedi robes?" she asked as Mara has a rare blush on her face.

"Well after what Sith have been doing, I decide I wanted to be a full time Jedi Knight but that doesn't I'm going to be a goody-goody," Mara said. "Beside these robes don't suit me at all, brown isn't my color," she said.

"Good for you Mara, one more step toward the Light Side," Shana said.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Mara said as she remembers being beaten by Ventress so easily. "I have to better myself or I'll be left behind," she thought.

Later within city wide planet of Taris with the population on edge from the fighting; Barriss looks out the window of Jade's apartment he owned. She's talking with Kyle about the situation, "Kyle can I asked you something?" she asked.

"What is it Barriss, you seemed pretty worried?" he asked.

"Well, do you know the situation on Mirial, my home world?" she asked wondering about her parents.

"Well, the Trade Federation still had a hold on that system even before the Clone Wars started. The Feds are still got a deep hold over the population. Using them as corporate slave labors, after what happened with the Death Star many people are rebelling against the Trade Federation," he said.

"Thank the Force they are fighting back," Barriss is in relief wondering about her parents. "What are you doing now Kyle?" Barriss asked on the radio.

"After 3 months I think I can finally pin down 8t88's location. I'm going to meet my guest on Nar Shaddaa, Jan and I am going there as we speak," Kyle said.

"Hey Barriss, what's up?" Jan said on the comlink in a friendly tone.

"Holding out, trying to relax with Jade here," Barriss said as she feels a soft slap on her rump for she turns her head seeing her boyfriend licks his lips staring at her big butt.

"Over here Barriss, I want to enjoy you," Jade pats the bed as his lanky frame is making Barriss's heart race with passion for him making her face deepen green.

"I need to go, I have to tend to Jade's 'needs'," Barriss herself wants a piece of her favorite captain as she cuts off the comlink to join her lover on the bed.

"Barriss let's enjoy one another before shit gets even worse," Jade takes his girlfriend in his arms spooning her from behind.

"It's so nice, just the two of us," Barriss places her small hands on his larger ones feeling his warm chest press onto her back.

"Yeah, you were so worry about Ahsoka, the Jedi in the conclave should be able to help her out. Calm her nerves," Jade said.

"Ahsoka, wanted to meet her mother in the shelters on Kiros," Barriss feeling her mate's hands on her belly.

"I hope she turns out okay and by the way, you look amazing in that nightgown," Jade is lusting over Barriss's blue knee length night gown clinging to her thick luscious figure as well as her hair which gotten longer pass her shoulders tied in a ponytail. He glides his hand on her hip loving how wide they are.

"Thank you, you look cute in your PJ," Barriss adores his white shirt showing his lean light skinned chest along with brown pants.

"I aim to please my olive beauty," Jade said as he rubs the side of her exposed leg making her heart beat a bit faster and her face blushing from his touch.

"You know I really got comfort being with you. This whole romance stuff," Barriss said.

"I'm rubbing off on you're my Jedi princess," Jade teased.

"Maybe," Barriss said with her voice etched with longing for her captain with Jade's mittens hovering toward her chest groping into the fleshy mounds. "You seem to be attracted to my breasts," she said.

"I have a thing for your big tits," Jade is caress her bust making Barriss feel excited for her chest feels very sensitive. She turns to face him shoving her tongue down his mouth making to taste his saliva. "Not so pure anymore Miss Jedi Knight," Jade said playfully.

"You perverted idiot," Barriss said with her face flushed as he's right she's wants him bad slipping her hand under his shirt wanting to grope his warm torso. They resuming their make out with Jade grabbing onto Barriss's ass making her gasp by his relentless assault wanting to feel those soft buns.

"I want to play with these for a while now," he pulls up the gown seeing her black panties filled out by her round plump bottom for he continues to fondling them. Their tongues are brushing in a feverish manner with their bodies heated by desire with Jade seeing her matching colored bra is holding her impressively full bust getting the captain more turned on.

Barriss stops their kissing for she pulls off his shirt wanting to lick his tender chest yielding to his scent. Both lovers are about to reach their peak as she slaps Barriss ass feeling the ripples of her supple flesh under his tight grip.

Barriss swirls her tongue around his nipple and bites hard into it causing her boyfriend to climax along with Barriss getting her orgasm after him groping her butt. "That was a good nookie," Jade said feeling good as they both are out of breath.

"Yeah it was," Barriss kisses him on the lips for she straighten out her gown but she's feels wet down there. "Jade, now look what you done," she lifts her gown seeing her juices are dripping from her panties and down her full shapely legs.

"You can say I wet your whistle," Jade said jokily as Barriss flushes from his perverted joke.

"Jade," Barriss is even more bashful for he was right. "I'll change into a new pair, I'll be right back," she said. "We are becoming naughtier with our activities and yet I'm starting to like this a lot," Barriss having lustful thoughts of Jade licking her lips.

Back with Galen he begins climbing a mountain trying to not disturb it or it'll cause an avalanche. Galen leaps onto a ledge and hopping onto multiple rocks to finally reach a cliff to see a large snow covered temple seeing a massive gate blocking his path seeing it's been disturbed.

"I sense someone inside," Daughter said as Galen is on his toes drawing out his lightsaber.

"A Sith?" he asked.

"No, someone very strong in the Light Side," she said as Galen puts his lightsaber away heading inside the old temple.

"Hello, I mean you no harm," Galen can feel the presence for its hidden cloaked within the Force he can barely detect it. He can feel watchful eyes stare at him with interest as Galen has an urge to turn around seeing a vague figure running towards him. He blocks the attack and uses a Force Push to knock the person a bit.

"Well this is big o' surprise, you're the Rebel hero Starkiller right?" the female voice said as she turns off her Force Stealth allowing Galen to see her a 5'4 tall Human Female. "Nice to meet you of all place, my name is Jedi Knight Nomi Da Boda at your service," she said with a bright attitude.

Galen would admit this lady is quite the looker who is about 22 years old with long red hair, bright orange eyes and very light skin. Her green furred dress with a bodysuit underneath and a coat over it highlighting her shapely pear figure especially her curvy lower body and her round yet modest bust.

"Oh my name is Galen Marek," he shakes her hand. "Anyway why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to pay respect for my great ancestor Nomi Sunrider who I'm named after," she said as Galen has a big smirk on his face.

"Really, you're the descendant of Nomi Sunrider," Galen said.

"Who is that?" Daughter asked.

"The Sunrider family has powerful females who served as Jedi for thousands of years," he said.

"This young woman has a great force potential; very strong in the Light Side. You and her would make powerful offspring if you so choose," Daughter teased as Nomi heard that with her giggling and Galen flush like a tomato.

"Hey Daughter quit it," he said.

"So you are Daughter, please to meet you," she said.

"Likewise, I'm training Galen on his new Light Side abilities," Daughter said.

"Oh that's pretty cool. Hey how about you help get to her tomb, I want to pay my respects to her," Nomi said.

"Of course," Nomi pulls something out of her bag holding out a hunk of crystal. "As a bit of payment of your goodwill, you can have this; a Healing Crystal of Fire," she said.

"This is pretty rare; these crystals are able to greatly enhance Healing powers. Your friend Barriss would find this most useful," Daughter said.

"Yeah, she would love a gift," Galen puts the crystal into a bag for him, Daughter and their new ally Nomi head deeper into the temple with two figures watching the Temple from afar noticing Galen enter into the building.

"Master, Daughter and her champion are here," Eve said.

"Okay, kill them on sight. Eve," Jerec said as his other agents are closing in on their next target. "The target I seek is just under my nose," Jerec said with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile the Sith Fleet is invading another Jedi held world called Orion IV where they found another Jedi Conclave with Vipers and Droids spreading their numbers throughout the surface with the Alliance Ground Forces and Jedi help leading the defense are holding their own.

Lord Vader is on the battlefield with his follower Kendra cutting through rebel hordes as they use Force Lightning to kill groups of rebel soldiers at the same time. "My Lord, we need to capture the building for the information of other Jedi hidden bases," Kendra said.

Luke has a big headache with flashes of images of the Jedi Temple burning almost as if he can smell the burning corpses of dead Jedi. "Master, are you okay?" Kendra concerned as Luke shakes it off.

"I'm fine, let's rip down this Jedi hideout," Luke said as he ponders about this. "These visions seem familiar to what his Master talks about the final battle on Coruscant," Luke thought.

An incoming rebel T4-B Heavy Tanks launches its salvo of missiles with Luke sensing this for her Force Grips all of them and flinging them back blowing up the tank into a flaming wreak.

Kendra is slashing at multiple troopers and lobbing off a few heads with blood spreading across the desert sands. The Jedi Conclave is up ahead with the many Jedi Knight launching them into the battle.

Luke Force Push several Knights into the sands frying them to death with Force Lightning; "This isn't you Luke, you're not a Sith," a ghostly voice appears in his mind.

"No, not this again," Luke is struggling holding his head as Kendra guards her leader thrusting her b lade into a Jedi's chest and then Force Pushing them away.

"My lord, what's wrong," Kendra blocks a Jedi's strike and then sever her head with Luke knelling on the ground.

"Your father's destiny was to destroy Sith and now it's on your shoulders now," the voice sounds like an elder man who has a sense of warmth and care behind his voice.

"Nothing but a Jedi trick," Luke denies this voice in his head as they both storm the building along with their troopers and his fellow Sith Sabers and Acolytes.

Meanwhile within the Jedi Academy as the Jedi Master Ferus Olin, "Everyone hold your ground. We must stop these Sith."

20 Jedi are guarding the entrance to the Jedi records holding valuable information on the systems where more Jedi schools and conclaves are located. The doors fling open as troopers and Sith blast their way through engaging the Jedi.

Ferus Olin leads his Jedi into battle with the massive room turning into a bloodbath. Ferus cuts an incoming Acolyte and kicking down another one. He can sense someone quite powerful nearby, "Vader, you'll pay for your crimes."

"Out of my way Jedi," Luke pulls out his blade as Ferus draws out his blue lightsaber. Ferus duels with the young Sith with he notices the lightsaber he is using for him to smile.

"By the great all powerful Force Skywalker's lightsaber, how did you get it," he asked as they exchange blows with Ferus dodging his attacks using a Force Push knocking Luke backwards catching him off guard with him mentioning the blade.

"This is my father's, a blade he used to kill Jedi like you," Luke resumes his attack slashing at Ferus.

Luke shoves Ferus backwards with a powerful strike, "Typical Sith lies. You are tricked young man; your Father is a Jedi Hero who gave his life to giving you a second chance."

"Lies," Luke's anger spikes for he uses a vicious Force Wave sending the master flying through the door flopping into a databank wall unit. Ferus Saber throws his blade at the wall above Luke's head for him to use the Force sending it crashing down on top of him.

"No it's true, I know your father Anakin Skywalker. You share his angry disposition but he fought the Sith and not Jedi," Ferus said. Ferus uses the Force for the wall to collapses onto the records making them unusable. "Now the Sith can't get any more ground," Ferus said for him feeling his neck tighten and being lifted into the air with Luke coming out of the rubble.

"Bad move," Luke leaps up and kicks him onto the ground below and thrusts his blade down onto the helpless Jedi right through the heart.

"Young Skywalker, don't follow the Dark Side it only leads to pain and suffering," Ferus pleaded the young Sith trying to get through him with Luke not taking it delivering the final blow severing his head.

Kendra uses Force Lightning on the last group of Jedi wiping them out quite easily, "My Lord did you get the data we need?" She looks at her Master killing the Jedi Master but the records are completely destroyed, "My guess is no."

"At least there is less Jedi to deal with," Luke said as the man's words struck in his mind as they head off to find another Jedi/Alliance held world.

Meanwhile back on Taris where Barriss is calling Ahsoka on the Holonet seeing her best friend on the holo vid. "Hey Ahsoka," Barriss welcome her as Ahsoka's eye have tints of yellow and her skin looking a bit pale.

"Hey Barriss, what's going on," she responded as Barriss raises an eyebrow in concern.

"Ahsoka, are you using Dark Side powers?" Barriss said as Ahsoka looks coy about it.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a dismissive way with Barriss giving herself face palm.

"You're using Dark Side Powers are you?" Barriss demanded.

"Why Galen and others can use Force Lightning and yet it's bad for me," Ahsoka said sounding a bit angry.

"Galen and the others are Grey meaning they can use Dark Side powers because they have strong character and not drawing on negative feelings like Revenge," Barriss said.

"So I don't have great character?" Ahsoka is getting into an agreement with Barriss.

"In this case no you don't, getting revenge on Tarkin isn't going to bring your planet back to life," she said wanting to help but Ahsoka is being stubborn as usual.

"I would be better without him living would it," Ahsoka said with her eyes flashing yellow with vengeful thoughts heavily etch into her heart.

"Do not do anything you would regret later," Barriss said as Ahsoka cuts her off with the Jedi Knight sighing. "Ahsoka, you have to be so stubborn. Makes me want to smack some sense into her," Barriss finishes changing her clothes and brushing her long raven hair looking pretty in the mirror.

"Hey Jade, how do I look?" Barriss exits out of the room letting her boyfriend see as she looks what he sees. Barriss's outfit is made of a dark purple sweater, black knee length skirt with purple leggings underneath and black boots all in a Mirialan based style with her hair being straight and long.

"Beautiful," Jade said as Barriss gets her bag and lightsaber off the dresser.

"Thanks, I knew you would like it," she said as she still has a frown on her face.

"Hey I heard shouting in the other room, what happened," Jade asked catching her downed expression.

"Ahsoka is being an idiot, she is getting deeper and she is thinking about revenge," Barriss feeling hopelessness to help her Best Friend.

Jade goes up and hugs her from behind, "Hey. You have to believe in her."

"Jade, having a bright outlook is good but Ahsoka needs some serious help," Barriss sighs again. "Well I'll be sightseeing, I'll be back," Barriss said as Jade let's go of her.

"Be careful out there, there could be bounty hunters out there," he said with a look of concern as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm a knight remember, I'll be fine," she said.

"Just saying, have fun. Give me a call just in case something happens that you can't handle," Jade said.

"I will," Barriss heads off leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Barriss, you so strong; Ahsoka is lucky to have a friend like you," Jade thought as he leaps onto the bed and watches the Holonet. Barriss gets off the lift entering into the lobby seeing the busy night life outside with people going through the streets feeling the depression around the people.

She puts her lightsaber into her bag hiding it from site for she goes onto the streets having for the department store to check out some items she wanted. "These people live in fear since this planet allied itself to the Alliance months, I don't blame them," she thought going through the crowds of people with her dark clothings blending with the crowds.

She looks at wanted posters of Jedi on the wall making Barriss a bit anxious but people rip them down showing their support for the Jedi. "At least this planet is steadfast in our resolve," Barriss said as she finally reaches the department store where there is a nice selection of clothings and other supplies to choose from.

"I need some new clothings; they might have something nice," Barriss is shopping through the aisles seeing all the different fashions. A blue Twi'lek store client approaches Barriss as she looks over some of the underwear. "Madam, do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"This Bra is a 34C, do you have them bigger?" Barriss asked.

"What's your Cup size sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm a 38D cup?" Barriss said.

"Oh sorry, we don't have Plus Sizes for this bra, sorry," the Twi'lek said as she sighs.

"Damn it, this was really cute. I'll go somewhere else for this," Barriss moves to the lingerie picking up a silky pair of blue panties with lace on top. "I bet Jade would like me wearing these," Barriss just imagine Jade saying something dirty in her ear which she blushes at the mere thought.

"Damn Barry, you got a seriously big cheeks to fill those out," a woman said as Barriss turns around seeing Wina behind not paying attention caught up by her fantasy.

"Hey Wina, how are you doing?" Barriss asked as she sees the similar aged Clawdite wearing a grey top, yellow knee length shorts and white shoes.

"Checking out the town and wanting to go window shopping. Buying panties for your hubbie," Wina teased as Barriss has a big blush on her face.

"Maybe," she said sheepishly as Wina laughs at the Jedi.

"No worries with a body like yours, Jade would think you would good in anything. Trust me on that," Wina said. "Anyway I wanted to go get a meal, want to come along," Wina inviting her on an outing.

"Okay, I would go for a meal," Barriss said as Wina hops for joy.

"Oh yeah girls' night out, come on Barry," Wina takes her out the store with two figures watching on a rooftop.

"Aurra Sing; it's the Mirialan Jedi. The one worth over 15 million credits," a large figure said looking through his binoculars.

"Good work Durge, she's alone. Jerec is buying quite nicely these days, no business dealing with the Sith," Aurra uses her new cybernetic arm that she lost from a lightsaber slash to reveal a holo map of the layout of the city. "Time to make it big," Aurra said as the two bounty hunters close in on their target.

Elsewhere Luke is inside is personal Star Destroyer within his quarters heading for his next rebel planet. He's in deep sleep as he's in a dream within a vast desert. "Where I am and why this is familiar," he said.

"Luke, you are not Sith. You are a Jedi like your Father before," a man appears before him as a Force Ghost.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, your Father's former mentor," Obi Wan said appearing as himself just when he was killed by the Sith Queen.

"No, this isn't true," Luke flat out denies his presence.

"The Sith has wrapped you with lies and half truths. You must cut through the deception and find your destiny and is with the Jedi," Obi-Wan said as Luke rushes at the Ghost slashing him with his lightsaber doing nothing.

"I'm a Sith; nothing more, nothing less," Luke declared as Obi Wan shakes his head.

"So young and so sure of yourself, you are like Anakin," Obi Wan said as he fades away for he sees a field of dead Tusken Raiders surrounding him seeing a lone figure. "And like your father if the Dark Side runs your life, you will be destroyed by it," Obi Wan's voice faded as Luke comes face to face with Anakin with glowing yellow and an aura of hate and anger.

Luke wakes up from his sleep as his head is pounding in a waking pulse. "Pain and suffering was vast and that was my father," Luke never seen his father before but the connection through the Force is quite obvious.

Elsewhere on the world of Dac, the Alliance leadership is getting constant reports of many worlds falling to the Sith. They are on the capital city where Riyo and Mon Mothma are looking over reports, "This is quite disturbing, the Sith are just taking planets one by one," Mon Mothma said as Riyo is getting a call on the Holonet.

"Sorry Mon Mothma, I have to take this," Riyo gets out the meeting room where pulls out her projector showing Mara Jade. "Oh hello my dear; so nice to see you, how is your Jedi training doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good and less using the Dark side, I had been feeling better lately," Mara Jade is not in her Jedi robes but back in her black bodysuit.

"Where are your robes?" she asked.

"They are not my style, so I'm sticking to my bodysuit," Mara said.

"So how's my friend Ahsoka doing?" she asked.

"Not good, I saw her use Force Lightning and her eyes were glowing yellow again," Mara said as the blue skinned woman has a look of concern.

"Really, she's just getting worse," Riyo said.

"I was guilty of giving Ventress and Tarkin the keys to her world," Mara said remembering her encounter with Ahsoka.

-Flashback Begin-

Mara is in the Conclave practicing her lightsaber skills on a training dummy seeing Ahsoka wildly zap Force lightning onto a dummy frying it to ashes. The redhead approaches the Togruta tapping her shoulder, "Hey Ahsoka. We need to talk."

"What," Ahsoka turns around for Mara is much shorter than Ahsoka just by 4 inches with Mara being 5'2 and Ahsoka 5'6 with Ahsoka's fangs not helping the situation.

"Look about your home world and you're condition, I feel it's my fault," Mara said.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Don't get mad, I was the one who gave the coordinates to them," Mara can sense the Dark Side rising in the young woman Force Choking Mara.

"You what?" Ahsoka shouted as Shana and the others look from afar seeing the scene.

"Look I was an Assassin, I wasn't told the finer details of my mission. I'm just as surprised when the Death Star destroyed your home world and I'm deeply sorry. Can you forgive me?" Mara said as Ahsoka can sense she is honest.

"Yeah, why did you tell me before?" she asked letting Mara go rubbing her neck.

"With the craziness and my new Jedi training to become a Knight, I didn't have the time," Mara said as she reaches out with her hand. "Want to be friends for real," Mara said as the Togruta shakes her hand.

"Yeah, sorry about choking you," Ahsoka said.

"When did you use Dark Side powers like Choke and Lightning?" Mara asked.

"Over a month ago, I wanted to use these powers to help fight the Sith," she said.

"Ahsoka, there is nothing wrong in using Force Lighting but you are drawing on your thirst for Revenge and I should know that is a very fruitless task," Mara sympathize with the younger woman.

"What did your planet blow up?" Ahsoka said with a slight edge to her tone with Mara being stoned face.

"My world was taken over by the Separatists and Asajj killed my parents," Mara said as Ahsoka didn't mean to bring about old memoires. "I was so angered and scared at Asajj but she made me believe that the Jedi were the one who kill them turning me into a tool of the Dark Side anchored by my own anger for those who killed my parents," she said.

"Ahsoka, don't be like be. Being a pawn of the Dark Side, it only leads to heartache but after becoming a Jedi I feel a lot better," Mara said as Ahsoka can strangely relate with Mara.

"Hey thanks for telling me that," she said.

-Flashback Ends-

"Really, at least she feeling better to know having a friend like you," Riyo said.

"Yeah, anyway how are the operations going?" Mara asked.

"Well many planets are joining us but at the same time others have fallen to the Sith," Riyo said.

"What about our new command base on Hoth, how is that going?" she asked.

"It's still hidden but if its falls then Dac is next which should never allow happening," Riyo said as Mara cuts off the transmission for Chuchi fears her moon world will be a victim to Sith attack.

Meanwhile back on Rher Var, Galen, Daughter and Nomi are heading through the temple finally reaching Nomi Sunrider's tomb feeling the vast amount of Light Side energy coming from the tomb. "Hello Nomi, it's an honor to meet you," Nomi knells onto her knees and prays to her.

Galen pays his respects to the once great Jedi Master. "The Light Side is very strong in this area," Daughter broadcast her thoughts to both Galen and Nomi.

"My descendant was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order in her days, that is a lot to match up to," Nomi said.

"I can only imagine," he said as Daughter detects something from the Tomb.

"There is an artifact inside," Daughter said as Nomi and Galen shove the stone slot open revealing the tomb has a Hologram inside.

"Hey Nomi Sunrider's Hologram, this should be interesting," Nomi holds onto her ancestor's Hologram using the Force to unlock it. Then a hologram appears out of it showing information on Planet. "Interesting indeed," Nomi said.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Well this Hologram holds information on the Tython, that's where the original birthplace of the whole Jedi Order is located but it's in the Deep Core region behind enemy lines," Nomi said.

"Tython, that planet has massive amounts of Force energy. Many sorts of knowledge can be found there," Daughter said almost like a suggestion.

"Well, I know a good friend that has a Stealth Ship. You and I can check it out finding some more knowledge," Galen said.

"Really, oh thank you Galen. You're a sweetheart," Nomi gives him a hug as Galen returns her warm hug.

"No problem," Galen said as Daughter notice a familiar dark side energy signal heading their way.

"Guys, we got a problem," Daughter shouted as Galen emits his lightsaber with his orange blade connecting with two dual red blades. The figure decloaks for Galen to be violently shocked.

"What's wrong Galen, don't you recognize me. Your Best Friend Barriss Offee," Barriss appears before him but Galen dismisses her claim.

"I don't recall Barriss being skinny as hell, wearing Sith type clothes and having big red eyes and lightsabers," Galen said as the Barriss Clone aka Eve is wearing a black furred robe with a black cloak and matching combat boots.

"You like the red; I think it suits me just fine. Don't you think?" D. Barriss said wielding two red lightsabers with Galen not impressed.

"Not really, your just some knock off that some twisted idiot made up, we are taking you down for shaming my best friend by just wearing her face," Galen said.

"I'm not some Clone, I'm even better than that weakling Barriss," Eve summons in multiple soldiers into the room. "Try and get me fools," Dark Barriss goes off with her troopers appearing quite surprising to the trio.

"Rakghouls, here with guns and armor," Nomi and Galen wielding their lightsabers deflecting the shots back at the monstrous soldiers easily taking them down.

"Great but how did this happened, we are about to find out," Nomi points up seeing more Rakghouls falling from the ceiling.

"We better figure what the hell is going on here," Galen said as they fight their way through the groups of monsters.

Back with Barriss and Wina who are now at a buffet where delicious foods of all sort are being served for them to go into a booth, "Yummy food. Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Can't wait to eat," Barriss said as a young pink Twi'lek waitress approaches their booth.

"Welcome ladies. My name is Sear and I'll serve you today. What drinks do you want?" she asked.

"I'll have a Honey Melon Juice please," Barriss said.

"And you madam," Sear asked.

"Orange Soda," Wina said.

"Alright ladies enjoy your time here at the All Star Buffet. I'll bring your drinks very shortly," Sear goes off.

"Alright girl, grab some food," Wina and Barriss separate as they are carefully being watched.

Barriss went to the food aisles with a plate picking out her food for her to utter a sigh. "Why can it be like the old days where I, Ahsoka and Galen can be just like this?" Barriss is deeply distracted as she picks up some food as a Twi'lek male is checking Barriss out from afar.

The male is lustfully staring at the Mirialan's curvaceous figure making her look delicious to him. Barriss can sense the man's lustful intent for she plays it cool.

"Hey there my sexy Mirialan, what's your name sweetheart," the man said as Barriss is instantly annoyed by his presence with his eyes leering at her melons clinging to her sweater.

"My name is…" Barriss thinks of a name to not give her real name. "Mara," Barriss lied to the man who is getting uncomfortably closer wanting to get his hands on a different set of full sized buns.

"Mara huh, how about you and me go out in the alleyway and embrace our inner sexual demons," the Twi'lek's thoughts are making Barriss very disgusted.

"Yeah, I already have a boyfriend so can you leave please," Barriss picking up more food onto her plate as the guy can't take a hint.

"How about you drop the zero and get with the hero baby," he said with Barriss not having patience for this anymore.

Barriss waves her hands performing the Jedi Mind Trick, "You are going to leave me alone now."

"I'm going to leave you alone now," the man repeated sounding like he's under mind control.

"You should rethink your life and go get a good girl having lots of children," Barriss finishes her psychic suggestion.

"I should rethink my life and go get a good girl having lots of children," the man goes off leaving Barriss alone finally.

"Gee that was a real pain," Barriss finishes getting her meal and sitting back down at her booth with Wina was there before her.

"Wow, you are quite the eater," Wina notice seeing Barriss's plate is filled with 2 mini Nerf cheeseburgers, Shaak steak and three buttered rolls.

"I like to eat, what can I say," Barriss said chewing on her burger enjoying the meat enflaming her taste buds with sheer pleasure. "Wow, this is very good," she said.

"You do certainly show you eat a lot," Wina teased.

"What does that mean," Barriss having a bit of blush on her face making Wina giggle at this.

"Gee Barry, I'm just kidding. As least you're not those bitches that want to starve themselves to make them feel good about them," Wina is eating some Hawk Bat meat on a stick covered in BBQ sauce.

"Nope, I enjoy eating good food especially with friends," Barriss finishes her burgers and drink her melon juice.

"No lie; my Mirialan sister," Wina said. "So what about that Clone Jade was talking about," Wina asked as Barriss stopped eating her steak.

"We haven't seen her since but I can sense her connection to the Dark Side was deep and disrupting," Barriss shaken at the thought of becoming like that monster.

"Barriss, have you touch the Dark Side before?" Wina asked feeling like she's going into uncomfortable waters.

"Yes, I did. It was on the Drongar during the Clone Wars. I was helping out the Medstar Unit going in helping wounded soldiers get patched up," Barriss remembers the harsh conditions of the planet with the jungles being hellish in nature with violence and death filling the air.

"I heard about that, pretty fucking brutal," Wina said.

"Yeah, it has a potent plant called Bota, this plant was like a miracle drug which why the Republic and Separatists wanted this planet badly. This plant was also able to unlock the Force in a person in powerful ways. I accidentally injected myself with the Bota and it was overpowering," Barriss said.

"Despite the power, I was so close to the Dark Side. The pull was inviting and it was overwhelming. I manage to pull myself through sheer willpower to give in. If I given in; I would be just like my clone; a slave to the Dark Side," Barriss said.

"Wow, you're quite amazing. I heard it take strong character to resist the Dark Side, Jade has hit the jackpot scoring a woman like you," Wina praises the Jedi Knight as Barriss feels very meek having a blush on her face.

"Well I'm just a woman trying to make a difference," Barriss said sounding humble.

"Okay how is the food ladies," Sear asked.

"Pretty good," Barriss commented as the Twi'lek gives them more drinks.

"Awesome," Wina said.

"Okay ladies, I take your empty drinks," Sear grabs the glass cups as the man from before who hit on Barriss is checking out the waitress.

"You got a cute guy looking at you," Wina pointed to the guy as Sear looks over at the Twi'lek male making her blush.

"Yeah he is, have a good time girls," Sear goes off.

"How about you and Jade, are you getting along?" she asked.

"Very well actually," Barriss slips her drink.

"He is a pretty sweet guy, always treating his girls like princesses," Wina remembering the good times she had with him. "And a soft lover in bed," Wina is getting rosy on her green leathery cheeks as Barriss blushes as well liking Jade's naughty yet loving disposition.

"I know what you mean, he makes me feel so special," Barriss places her hand between my bosom feeling her race at the thought of his kissing along her neck causing her spine to shake in joy.

"Haven't done anything serious yet?" Wina asked.

"No just making out and some groping on the bed," she said.

"Well the best has yet to come; my friend. He has quite the sexual fancies in store for you to enjoy," Wina said giving her a wink.

The night goes on with Aurra Sing appearing in the buffet watching over the target seeing she's distracted. "Durge, I have her in my sights," Aurra Sing said in her eyepiece.

"Time to spring the trap," Durge said.

"Of course," Aurra said as she draws out her lightsaber under the table.

Barriss gets very uneasy as Wina looks at her friend, "Jedi senses going off."

"Yeah," Barriss grabs her lightsaber sensing a dark presence for she deflects Aurra's blow with her saber making the whole people shouted in a panic.

"So your Offee, I heard your good. Let's test that out," Aurra wielding a new Red Lightsaber for them to engage in a duel with people rushing out of the buffet Wina getting everyone out of there.

"Barry, I'll get the Jade and the others. You stall this bitch," Wina said going out the restaurant with Barriss guarding against Aurra's vicious strikes with Aurra evading her slash and countering by kicking Barriss in the stomach knocking her into another booth.

Barriss flings several objects at the bounty hunter with Aurra slicing them in half as both women uses Force Push for them to collide trying to overpower one another as Barriss wins knocking Aurra Sing backwards into a wall.

The Jedi Knight gathers energy into her palms as Aurra rushes for her ready to cut down. Barriss pounds the ground with a Force Wave launching Aurra in the air and following up with a powerful Force Burst slamming into the bounty hunter crashing through a wall and onto the city streets.

Barriss goes through the smoke with her bright pearl white lightsaber glowing through the dust cloud. She uses Force Grip on the bounty hunter and flinging her against a pillar causing Aurra a massive headache. Aurra recollects herself as she throws grenades with the Force emitting white smoke. "Durge now," Aurra shouted as a massive figure falls from above and crash right in front of Barriss with the impact crater causing a large amount of debris and dust kicking up in the air.

Durge heads towards Barriss as she prepares to defend herself but Durge tackles her too quickly sending her flying into wall hurting her back. "Try dealing with both of us Jedi," Durge and Aurra are preparing to fight Barriss.

She gets back on her feet wiping the blood off her mouth, "Well this is going to hurt like really bad." Barriss gets into a defensive stance ready to fight the two vicious mercs.

Meanwhile on Rher Var, Galen and Nomi are slicing through groups of armed Rakghouls trying to reach the Barriss Clone. "This is insane," Nomi said as Galen completely agrees cutting down the monster as Nomi uses a Force Push on a Rakghoul knocking it out the opening down the mountain below.

Galen and Nomi finally reach Eve for she flings herself at Nomi knocking her into a wall with raw power behind her strike. Galen deflects her assault as he weaves through her blade strikes and kicks her in the knees making her flinch following up with a Force Push sending her crashing into a pillar.

Nomi calls on the Force to drop the broken pillar onto Dark Barriss hearing the structure make a big thud echoing throughout the temple. Within the piles the clone bursts out being heavily wounded as she draws on the Dark Side letting her rage heal her injuries, "What power in the Dark Side."

Nomi and Galen defend against her barrages of slashes with Galen seeing key differences between the Clone Barriss's and the Real Barriss's fighting styles. Barriss is defensive in nature with her main Soresu style mixed with Niman while Eve aka Barriss's Clone, is far more aggressive consist of Ataru and Juyo combat forms.

Eve increases her fiery attack with Force rage empowering her attacks until the point of knocking back the Jedi and unleashing a powerful Force Wave. "Get behind me," Galen focuses Light Side energy and molding it into a bubble shielding them from harm.

"Now Galen, show this Dark Side spawn what the light is capable of," Daughter said as Galen twisting the light into his blade with the bright lines of his body glowing bright blue.

"You think the Light can destroy the Darkness, don't make me laugh," Dark Barriss unleashes another Force Wave but this now is infused with Dark Side energy fast approaching them.

"No, it will be there to guide our way out of the darkness," Galen thrusts his blade in front of him unleashing a powerful beam of light side energy punching though the dark infused Force Wave and colliding with Eve causing her great pain.

Eve is on the floor with her skin burning from the intense light, "Why is this happening to me." Her olive skin is searing from the bright light from Galen's attack.

"Force Light is a powerful Light Side power which is lethal to all Darksiders as it also weakens your connection to the Dark Side with each hit until there is nothing left," Daughter spoken as Eve didn't expect this to happen.

"You got to be kidding me," Dark Barriss draws out her connection to the Dark Side but its feels slightly weaker than before. "Damn it," she said.

"Let's go Nomi," Galen said.

"You got it," Nomi wielding her blade as she Force Grips a bunch of rubble flinging them against the clone. D.B leaps over the flying objects with Nomi following with a potent Force Wave sending the Clone flying. She grabs onto a pole and swings right back kicking Galen in the head and clashing blades with Nomi.

"You can't defeat me, I'm better that that weakling will ever be," Eve dodges Nomi's strikes and kicking her on the head having a wicked grin as she giggles her devilish laugh letting her passions drive her body and mind.

"No, you're a bitch that need to be put down," Galen and Nomi go on the offensive as Barriss is going on the defensive against Durge and Aurra Sing. Barriss leaps into an abandoned building as Durge flies into the floor firing fireballs from his gauntlets. Barriss is using Force Deflection bouncing back with Durge shooting them out with his heavy blaster pistols.

Barriss Force Grips several heavy pieces of debris and thrown them at him as Durge bashes them aside rushing towards Barriss. The Jedi Knight tries to deploy a Force shield but Durge's heavy bulk bashes through the shield tackling Barriss into a pillar spitting blood on the floor. Durge tosses her across the floor for Barriss regaining her balance as she uses Force Wave trying to knock away Durge.

"Not this time," Durge's suit makes him stay in place with magnets in his boots getting hit by the powerful telekinetic blast but doesn't move him a bit. Durge pulls out a spiked ball and chain lobbing it at Barriss. She easily dodges it and slashes the chain but the ball shoots out all the spikes for them to explode sending Barriss jerking across the floor. She is about to fall off the edge but clings to the metal pole sticking out the building.

Aurra Sing comes from above with lightsaber in hand ready to take her prey. Barriss bounces off the pipe avoiding the strike catching Durge off guard. Barriss slashes off his left arm and uses a Force Push making him recoil backwards.

Aurra rushes at Barriss for she is about to slash her but instead of cutting Barriss, she cuts thin air. Barriss's illusion disappears with the Real Barriss right behind her delivering several light slashes leaving bloody wounds along with a Force Push knocking her off the side.

Durge whips his mass of flesh at Barriss squeezing her inside the twisting muscles bringing her into his body trying to crush her inside. Barriss gathers energy into her body as Durge's own body starts to crumble. "Durge what's wrong?"Aurra asked as Durge suddenly implodes with Barriss unleashing a Force Repulse blasting Durge's armor and flesh all across the floor and out the building.

"Damn it," Aurra leashes out at Barriss as she blocks her attacks with Aurra getting sloppy. Barriss manages to sever her blade arm as Barriss uses the Force to pull the bounty hunter's blade into her hand wielding both a white blade and a red blade. Aurra uses a Force Push but Barriss rolls out of the way for Barriss uses her Force Grip lifting Aurra in mid air and pulling her closer to strike her severing the rest of her limbs.

"Now tell me, who issued the bounty on me," Barriss said as the cops start approaching the building in airspeeders.

"Some group called the Bringers of Chaos but with what they are doing. I doubt telling you would even matter anyway," Aurra laughing at her in her own pool of blood with Jade and Wina appears with Jade giving Barriss a hug.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" Jade gotten goo on his outfit seeing his lovely girlfriend is covered in it.

"Yeah I manage to defeat Durge and Aurra Sing," Barriss said.

"You are getting better in more ways than one, good job," Jade said.

"For someone so soft-spoken, you are quite the Knight," Wina praising her.

"Just doing what I do," Barriss said.

"Hey, we got reports from the alliance. Felucia is under attack and they need more reinforcements on the frontlines," Jade said.

"Guess, our R & R is over," Barriss said feeling a bit sad.

"Hey, we'll have other times we can enjoy ourselves. Come on, the Dauntless is in orbit around Taris," Jade said taking Barriss with her in his speeder.

"Jade. Guys; we'll pump information on Aurra and you take care of the war effort. Barry, nice getting to know you," she said.

"Likewise," Barriss said as Wina goes off taking away Aurra Sing with Jade and Barriss going back to his apartment.

"So you and Wina became friends?" he asked driving the speeder through the air traffic.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice," she said.

"Yeah she is. Anyway we need to get you out of those clothings," he said.

"I really like this outfit too, I have to scrub this stuff off when I have the time," she said as they prepare to leave for Felucia.

Meanwhile on Rher Var, Galen and Nomi are in a fast pace duel with the Dark Barriss Clone within the light snow storm, outside as Galen hits her with more Light side energy constantly weakening her.

"No, I can't lose to you," Eve goes into a berserker like frenzy trying to employ her speed and power making the Jedi get pressed back as Dark Barriss leaps into midair and slams her blades onto the ground unleashing a vicious shockwave blowing both combatants away.

Nomi gets back up first as she uses Force Grip holding her in the air and lobbing her into a pillar pinning her down. "Galen, now," she shouted as Galen gathers more Light Side energy into his palms and fires multiple bolts of light energy into Eve burning onto her body on contact causing her great pain.

Galen finishes the series of blast with another strong light beam colliding with the Barriss Clone breaking through the pillar and falling off the cliff. "I hope that's the last we see of that imposter," Galen said.

"Very impressive with Force Light, you are really living up to that Starkiller legend everyone is dreaming up now," Nomi said.

"Alright, we should go to Dantooine and get Mara's Rouge Shadow. Don't want to get blasted by enemy ships," Galen said as he worries about Ahsoka but must focus on his training and seeking new knowledge to defeat Vader who so easily beaten him before.

Meanwhile Jerec and his fellow Darksiders had finally gotten their target a Jedi master named Qu Rahn raiding his corvette and capturing him onboard his massive warship called the Vengeance. The pilot of the ship was killed as the human Jedi Master is on his knees in the middle of grave danger with several Darksiders surrounding him with his whole crew dead feeling get loss for their lives.

Then a lift slowly descends revealing to be Jerec and his right hand woman Sariss along with another dark follower a tall strongly build human male named Namman Cha. "What are you waiting strike me down," Qu said feeling contempt for this traitor.

The Dark master approaches the Jedi bending to him with a devilish glee. "In due time but you have something I need," Jerec begins to probe Qu's mind as the Jedi tries to resist his powers but sadly Jerec manage to finds what he needs. "Oh Morgan Katarn; this dead fool has a clue on the nexus's location, how interesting," he said.

"I have no further use for you, old man," Jerec goes off as the Qu feels like he betrayed the Jedi by letting Jerec grab the information as he summons a lightsaber from a darksider he breaks himself free to try and stop Jerec.

Three dark followers try and stop him but the Jedi master easily defeating them. He engages with Jerec in a lightsaber duel with the dark master wielding a Red Lightsaber for Jerec knocks him back and fuses Force Stasis to lock him in place leaving him vulnerable.

"Why Jerec why betray the Jedi for the Dark Side," Qu said preparing for his incoming death.

"What I seek is that beyond that of Jedi or Sith understanding and when I get that nexus and use it to restore my master's power," Jerec swiftly beheads Qu letting his body flop onto the ground. "It will make the Jedi and Sith obsolete and a vessel is needed for Mother's return," Jerec pulls out a hologram of a young Togruta slowly being eaten by the Dark Side. "I know just the young woman to do that," Jerec has a wicked grin on his face as his ship heads for the deepest part of the Unknown Regions.


End file.
